The New Life Of Blossom S2 E2
by Mystical5285
Summary: Everyone love's the New Blossom ever since her discovery of being a Demon Princess which nobody in Townsville knows, especially the boy's that rejected her love's the New Blossom. Blossom is loving the new life as a demon and so is her friends.Let's see how this story goes. Includes RRBZ, PPGZ
1. New Changes

4 weeks later...

School

"Man I can't believe spring break is over already".Butch complained.

"I know".Buttercup replied.

"Well, at least we had a crazy week 4 weeks ago".Blossom said.

"We know".Butch and Buttercup had stars in their eyes.

*BEEP*

"Huh".

"Ready".They all nodded.

"TEACHER".

"Yes".

"My stomach has a headache".Blossom and Brick said.

"My head has a stomach ache".Bubbles and Boomer said.

"What they said".Butch and Buttercup said.

"Oh my, go to the nurse".Ms. Keane informed them.

"Okay".

They all ran to the roof and transformed.

"DEMONIC BLOSSOM".

"Wait did you just said...Demonic".Brick said.

"And did you just said your real name".Bubbles asked.

"I think so but it doesn't matter".

"HARD BRICK".

"ROLLING MIYAKO".

"EXPLOSIVE BOOMER".

"POWERED KAORU".

"STRONG BUTCH".

"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z".

"ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z".

Blossom opened her compact."Yes, Professor"."Blossom Fuzzy Lumpkin's is after-."Again"."Again".Everyone sweatdrop.

"We're on it".

They all flew to Townsville.

* * *

Townsville

"AHHHHHHH". running for her life.

" I love you".

"FUZZY".Fuzzy turned around and saw the RRBZ and PPGZ.

"For the 60th time LEAVE ALONE".They yelled.

"NO, SHE, MY TRUE LUV".

"THAT'S IT".

"DISC FLAME".

"BUBBLE CHAMPAGNE".

"EXPLOSIVE BOMB".

"SONIC SWING".

"SLICE BEAM".

"DARK FORCE".Shadows aimed at Fuzzy and all the attacks sent Fuzzy back to the Mountains.

"Even your powers".Brick said.

"We'll have to go to the Professor".Buttercup 's stomach growled.

"But first can we get something to eat".Everyone sweatdrop.

* * *

School

"Man I'm starving".Butch stuff his mouth with food.

"So I wonder why I'm changing,1)My transformation and 2)My powers".

"Maybe it's because of your...Demon powers".Bubbles whispered the last thing.

"Maybe it is".

*RING*.

"Time to go to our lockers".

* * *

Hallway

Everyone locker was beside each Buttercup, then Butch, then Blossom, the Brick, then Bubbles, and last everyone except for Blossom opened their locker...a whole bunch of love letters and gifts filled up their lockers and ran over them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA".Blossom was laughing.

"It's not funny".

"At least I don't get love letters".When Blossom opened her locker's a whole lot...and I mean a whole lot of letters came out of her locker...all the way up to the ceiling.

The gang looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Now that's funny".

"HEY GUY'S ALITTLE HELP".Blossom yelled.

"JUST JUMP".They jumped out.

"Man I never saw so many letters, Bloss".Said, Boomer.

"In fact, Blossom never had any letters".Said Bubbles.

"Is it even my locker".Brick checked.

"Yeah, it's your locker alright".

"Now that you think about it, Blossom hasn't been boy-crazy or anything in a past 4 weeks".Buttercup said.

"Well, at least you have admirers".Boomer pulled out a letter until the whole pile of letters started to fall.

"AVALANCHE".Butch, it was too all dug out of the pile of smacked boomer in the back of his head.

"Dumb ass".He said.

"You just had to pull the letter out of the pile".

"I'm not the one you put a whole bunch of letters in her locker in the first place".Boomer were thinking.

"Good point".

* * *

Thats my new chapter bye


	2. The Girls and Boys of Rock n Roll

At lab

* * *

"Professor".Blossom Professor came in.

"Yes".

"Ummm we need to talk".

"What is it".Ken and Poochi walked in.

"Hey, whats going on".Ken asked.

"Something is wrong with Blossom's Powers".Bubbles said.

"Like what".Professor raised an eyebrow

"Well, when you called us she transformed and said, Demonic Blossom".

"Oh, well I think it's because of her Demon Power's".

"That's what we said".They shouted.

"Well my Mother said that my training and my powers are developing...so my powers might be upgrading due to the mixture of my Demonic blood and the white z molecules combine making my super powers and demonic powers making a reaction so it must be taking effect of my super hero powers".Everyone's mouths were dropped.

"How do you know that".Ken asked.

"My mother said Demons meditate, she said meditating can bring out stress and more knowledge to their brain".Blossom said as she tapped her head.

"Oh really".Ken challenges Blossom.

"What is 4(4x)+2(x)=?

"72".Blossom answered.

"What's 16x + 2x=?

"72".

"What is 18x?

"72 of course".

"What is x?

"4".Everyone stared in amazement.

"Guys you know what this means".Butch said.

"Yeah...NO HOMEWORK".Buttercup cheered.

"YOU KNOW IT".Butch high fives sweatdrop.

"Ahem, let's not get outta hands here".Blossom suggested.

"Well, I and Ken want to see you girl's belts".

"Why".

"Well, I and Ken notice that people only heard your groups name, same as the boys".

"Wait, people, don't know our names...how come they don't know our when we were villains".

"Well people didn't feel like memorizing villains or super hero's name, it only causes confusion so they only memorize the team's name, like the gang green gang for example".

"So we wanna fix your belts and replace them with your real names instead'.

"HA, see Blossom we're gonna transform with our REAL names".

"Yes, but are you gonna transform with a DIFFERENT meaning of yourself".Blossom had a smirk on her was dumbfounded.

"Just get the fucking thing over with".She said before walking away.

While the Professor and Ken were working on the girl's belts, they didn't have anything to do.

"Man we don't have anything to do".Boomer complained.

"Uh hello we have a friend that's a demon, what more do you want".They all surrounded Blossom.

"PLEASE BLOSSOM".

Hmmmmmm...Okay".

"YEAH".

"AZERATH MENTREON SINTHOSE".The book appeared.

"Okay, so what spells do you want me to do".

"Hey what about the Imperio".

"Oooh, Buttercup's gonna like this".Blossom whispered something in Buttercup's nodded.

"Ready".Buttercup had an evil smile.

"IMPERIO".Blossom aimed at she stopped nothing happened.

"Nothing happened".Butch said.

"Oh, something happened alright".Buttercup raised her hand and so did Butch.

"Butch why are you doing that".

" I don't know man".Butch started to Buttercup started to slap her self and so did Butch.

"This spell must have been a controlling spell".

"Okay first I wanna announce good news and bad news, good news the spell worked, bad news Buttercup is controlling Butch".

"Blossom why do you hate me".

"I'm just trying to keep my friends happy".

"WELL, IM NOT HAPPY".Butch yelled.

"Well, not my fault girls are better than boys".

"YOU KNOW IT".Buttercup and Bubbles yelled.

"Excuse me let me rephrase that for you, BOYS are better than girls.I bet we're better at rockin roll".

"Hold that thought for a Finite Incantatum".Blossom blasted aimed at Buttercup to stop her from literally hurting stopped slapping herself but Butch was."Butch you can stop slapping yourself".Butch stopped."Well, I bet we can out rockin roll you"."Is that a challenge?

"Girls".They both nodded.

"Boys".They both nodded.

* * *

 **Rockin Rollin**

 **(Alvin and The Chipmunks version)**

 **Blossom and Brick:**

 **Sun goes down,**  
 **I'm just gettin' up,**  
 **I'm headed for the city of lights.**

 **Radio blastin',**  
 **All the way to the club,**  
 **Gonna rock this town tonight.**

 **Girls: You're living in a man's world,**

 **They tell us.**

 **But we ain't gonna buy it.**  
 **The thing's they're tryin' to sell**  
 **Us, now.**

 **Cause we're the girls of rock and roll**  
 **(Oooo!)**  
 **Yeah we're the girls of rock and roll.**  
 **Rock and roll.**

 **Boys:**

 **Curtain's up,**  
 **And I'm ready to go,**  
 **My guitar is in my hand.**  
 **There's nothin' more** **that** **I'd rather** **do,**  
 **Than** **play** **in a rock and roll band.**

 **What we have is what we will believe in,**  
 **Headin' for the top!**  
 **Don't you know?**  
 **We'll never stop** **believin** **!**

 **Cause we're the boys of rock and roll,**  
 **(You better believe it, yeah~)**  
 **Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll.**  
 **Rock and roll.**

 **Girls:**  
 **We are the girls,**  
 **We are the girls,**  
 **We are the girls of rock and roll.**

Boys:

 **We are the boys,**  
 **We are the boys,**  
 **We are the boys of rock and roll.**

 **Cause we're the boys of rock and roll,**  
 **(Ohhh~)**

 **Girls:**

 **Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll,**  
 **Better believe that we are,**

 **Boys:**

 **Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll**  
 **Rock and roll**

Girls:

 **Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll,**  
 **Rock and rock and roll**

 **Boys:**

 **Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll**  
 **Rooooock and roll**

 **Girls:**

 **Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll,**  
 **Rock and rock and roll  
**

* * *

They all ended up arguing."Guys, we fixed your-"."Uhhhh guys".They stopped arguing.

"Oh, sorry guys we were just having a...disagreement about something".

"Yeah...anyway here are you two's belts".

"Thanks, Professor".

"Now we're gonna go home".Buttercup said.

"See ya guy's".They both left.

"We might as well go to bed boy's".

"Alright night Blossom".

"Night".They all left to their rooms.

* * *

Review if you enjoyed. sorry some sentences aren't completed sorry somethings wrong with my device


	3. My Superstar

**School**

* * *

"So guys what are we gonna do this weekend".Blossom asked

"Are you kidding you know where we wanna go".Butch said.

Then Blossom's necklace started glowing(Remeber the necklace her mom saved her on their journey).

"Why is my necklace glowing".

"The last time it glowed we turned into fish".Buttercup remembered on their journey they turned into mermaids.

"Well may-".Blossom didn't finish his sentence when she had another vision.

 ***Blossom's mind***

 **Blossom's mother showed."Well, we just wanna know if you want to go here for the have a surprise for all of you".**

 ***Reality***

"Blossom did you had another vision".Brick asked.

"Yeah, my mom wanted us to visit said she got a surprise for us".Buttercup and Butch looked at each other and back to Blossom.

"PLEEEAASE can we go".Blossom's necklace glowed again.

"Okay you gotta do something about that necklace".Boomer said.

"Well to make sure let's go somewhere private".Blossom suggested.

"Thank god we have a free period together".They all went in a Blossom held her necklace and a little pink TV screen mother showed.

"Oh, I see you got my call".She said.

"Hi, mother".

"I called because I have something important to tell you".

"What is it".They asked.

"Well, we just wanna know if you want to go here for the have a surprise for all of you".They all were excited.

"What's the surprise".Blossom asked.

"Well every year we always wanted to have a scavenger hunt with our daughter someday and now it happened so do you?".Everyone surrounded Blossom.

Blossom smiled."Okay".They all celebrated.

"Wonderful".The confetti was blown in the sky.

"What was that".Brick asked curiously.

"Oh, that was Alazar".

"WHOO, MY DAUGHTER COMING ON THE SCAVENGER HUNT".He was running around.

"If he's the guy that used to rule in hell, what happened?".Buttercup said sarcastically.

"Oh but first Bubbles and Buttercup's families have to say it's okay".They both fall dramatically.

"Man you ruined the moment".Buttercup said.

"Well mom I'll give you a call...but I'm not sure how to".

"All you have to do is hold your necklace and say _"Call Mom"._ Blossom nodded.

"Okay bye".The little 'Tv' vanished.

"Okay let's go".They all went out of the janitors closet.

"Okay so first up, Buttercup's".

BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG

"Time to go".

* * *

Buttercup's place

Buttercup knocked on the door.

"Hey Butter's".Buttercup's dad greeted.

They all came in.

"So mom, dad I was wondering, cause the...uh...Professor said he wants us to go somewhere for the weekend".They both looked at each other.

"...Well, why not".They Butch and Buttercup high fived each other.

"Yeah".The dad immediately separated their hands.

"Hey, no touching you two...and I mean you too".Her dad gave him an Im-watching-you look.

"But first you'll have to wrestle me".Nobody volunteered when...

"I'll do it".Everyone looked at Blossom.

"Okay but don't be crying to your mommy soon".He said.

"Uhhh dad you really don't wanna fight her".

"She already volunteered".They were in their fighting started and he did his battle cry but ended up into an actual cry for was bending his legs from behind."Who's #1".Blossom said."You, your #1".Then Blossom lets go of his legs everyone except for the gang was amazed.

"I told you so".Buttercup said.

"Wow, I didn't know you wrestle".He said.

"I learned it from my...uh...wrestling coach".She said with a nervous already know she learned her moves from her dad, even when they started always beat him.

"Okay, guys I'm gonna pack my stuff see you at the Professor's".Buttercup left to her room.

"Okay next, Bubbles house".

* * *

Bubbles House

"YOUR HOUSE IS HUGE".The boy's yelled.

"Well let's hurry".Bubble's suggested.

Bubbles opened the door with a spare key.

"Grandma I'm home".

"Why Bubbles who are your guy friends".

"Where are my manner's, guy's".

"I'm Brick".

"I'm Boomer

"I'm Butch'.

"Hello".They said at the same time.

"Such gentleman's".

"Grandmother we just wanted to asked if we can go to the Professor's for the weekend".

"Okay, but can you help me with some cleaning before you go".

"Okay, can you guy's help".

"Sure".They said.

"Well, first you need to clean Bubbles room, the bathroom, and the living room".

They all ran but their shoes in a line and went to Bubbles room first.

"Wow, everything here is blue".Butch said.

"Yeah".Boomer saw Octi on her bed.

"Hey who's this".Boomer asked as he picked up Octi.

"Oh, that's Octi".Bubbles hugged whispered something in her ear.

"I have one too".Bubbles smiled and hugged Boomer.

"What are you two so happy about".Brick asked.

"Nothing".They said.

 _5 minutes later..._

"Okay done".Boomer said.

"Phew".Butch swiped the sweat off his face.

"Well next to the bathroom".

"Is it gonna be gross like the boy's bathroom at school".Everyone made a shiver just thinking about it.

"No, in Bubbles bathroom,you're good".They sighed in relief.

"Yeah,but this is gonna take forever".Butch complained

"Not if we put alittle music with it".Everyone smiled.

* * *

 **My Superstar**

 **Jessie J.**

 **Blossom: Oh I, never knew I**  
 **Would make it out and come this far**  
 **Oh I, never knew I**  
 **Would see the day we'd come together**  
 **[Pre-Chorus]**  
 **Blossom and Bubbles: Oh it's not like anything I've ever felt before**  
 **Yeah, baby**

 **Bubbles: You, you make me happy**  
 **You keep me laughing**  
 **You make my world a better place**  
 **You, you are my rainbow**  
 **You colour my day so bright**  
 **I want to stay forever with**  
 **All: My superstar**  
 **My superstar**  
 **You shine so bright into my heart**  
 **My superstar**  
 **My superstar**  
 **You shine so bright into my heart**

 **Blossom: My love, my love, my love**  
 **My love, my love, my love**  
 **You're shining into my heart**

 **Bubbles: Oh I, never knew I**  
 **Would have it all, would have it all**  
 **Oh I, never knew I**  
 **Would feel so good, would feel the fall**  
 **Oh I, never knew I**  
 **Would live the dream, it's so surreal**  
 **Oh I, never knew I**  
 **Would see the day we'd come together**

 **Blossom: Oh it's like anything I've felt before, before, before**

 **Blossom: You, you make me happy**  
 **You keep me laughing**  
 **You make my world a better place**  
 **You, you are my rainbow**  
 **You colour my day so bright**  
 **I want to stay forever with**  
 **My superstar**  
 **My superstar**  
 **You shine so bright into my heart**  
 **My superstar**  
 **My superstar**  
 **You shine so bright into my heart**

 **Blossom and Bubbles: My love, my love, my love**  
 **My love, my love, my love**  
 **You're shining into my heart**

 **All: We're shining so bright, bright, bright, bright...**  
 **You're shining so bright!**

 **Bubbles: My love, my love, my love**  
 **My love, my love, my love**  
 **You're shining into my heart**

 **Boomer: (Yeah, yeah)**

 **All: You, you make me happy**  
 **You keep me laughing**  
 **You make my world a better place**  
 **You, you are my rainbow**  
 **You colour my day so bright**  
 **I want to stay forever with**  
 **My superstar**  
 **My superstar**  
 **You shine so bright into my heart**

 **(You're shining into my heart...)**

* * *

Everyone didn't notice they were done with everything.

"We're done already".Brick said.

"I told you, just add alittle music and you'll be done in no time".

"Well I'm gonna tell grandma we're done ,I'll meet you guy's at the Professor...bye".Bubbles ran down the hall.

"Let's go to the Professor's".Everyone said their goodbyes and went to the professors's.


	4. Road Trip

At the lab

"Professor".Butch yelled.

"Yes".He replied.

"We just wanted to give you a heads up".Blossom told the Professor what happened and he said,"Well I hope you have a great time".

"Thanks, Professor".They said.

"Come on lets pack".Boomer ran to his room and so did the others.

 _10 minutes later..._

"We're ready".they and Poochi turned around.

"Where are you guy's going".

"My mother wanted me and the gang for a visit to Azerath".

"Oh can buy us something while you're over there".Poochi suggested.

"Sure".Boomer scratched Poochi on the chin.

Then Bubbles and Buttercup came.

"Hey, guy's we're ready".

"Okay, we're all set, bye Professor".

"Ready,...DIMENSION A".Blossom's hands we're surrounded by dark light, and her eye's turned white.A portal opened.

"Here we go".They said their good byes and disappeared in the portal.

* * *

Azerath

A white portal opened and out came the gang.

"Wow, this place is more beautiful every time I see it".Bubbles Complimented.

"Blossom".A familiar voice was Blossom's dad.

"Hey, dad".Alazar gave her a noogie and a hugged.

"Hello everyone, Arella is setting up the party bus for the boy's and the spa bus for the girls".

"WHAAAT".Butch and Buttercup yelled.

"THEY HAVE PARTY BUS".Yelled the boys.

"THEY HAVE SPA BUS".Buttercup and Bubbles yelled.

"If this is a problem I can switch all".He said with confusion.

"If this is a dream I never want to wake up".Butch said.

"And I'm fine with the spa, I need a relax anyway cause my dad really loves to wrestle".

"You think, cause remember when we switch bodies".

"You switch bodies".The boy's said.

"It was Fuzzy's fault".They sweatdrop.

"What are we waiting for let's go".Butch said with excitement.

"Hey dad where's Uncle HIM".Blossom asked.

"Oh that's right, he's gonna be your guide along the trip".Blossom was really happy her uncle turned good.

"Well let's hurry".They all went their separate ways.

* * *

The Girls

"Wow, this looks like a real spa".Blossom, they saw HIM with an in a robe.

"Hi Uncle".He turned around and smiled.

"Why hello".All three of them hugged.(I know this is crazy but he's good now)

"I thought you were with the boy's".

"Yes, but I duplicate myself".

"Ohhhhh".They all sat down until something beep 3x.

"What's that noise".Bubbles asked.

"Oh, the boys are sending a video chat".Him said. The girls were confused, then a medium sized TV popped up in front of the screen appeared with Boomer and Brick on.

" _Hey, girls"._

"Hey".They looked for Butch.

"Hey where's Butch".Buttercup asked.

 _"He's at the buffet table".Boomer said._

 _"Hey, Butch the girls here"._ They saw Butch eating a whole bunch of food.

 _"I'm busy here".He said._ They all sweat drop.

"So how's the party bus".Blossom asked.

 _"It's great, they have video games, a hot tub, and giant TV that has 2'000 channels"._

 _"Now that you said hot tub, I'm gonna take a dip in the tub"._ Brick was the only one on screen.

 _"So how's the spa bus".He asked._

"It's great, they have music players, massages, and facials".Bubbles said with Bubbles in her eyes.

"Man ever since that journey with Blossom, our life is getting better and better".Buttercup put her arm's in the back of her head.

 _"YOU KNOW IT"._ Butch yelled from the background.

 _"Well, we're gonna get our groove on, see ya girls"._

"Bye".The screen turned black.

* * *

The boys

"So what know".Boomer said.

"...Well...LETS PARTY".

Brick turned on the music.

* * *

 **Pitbull ft Ke$sha**

 **Timber**

 **[PPGZ]**  
 **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**  
 **You better move, you better dance**  
 **Let's make a night, you won't remember**  
 **I'll be the one, you won't forget**

 **[RRBZ]**  
 **The bigger they are, the harder they fall**  
 **These big-iddy boys, are dig-gidy dogs**  
 **I have em like miley cyrus, clothes off, twerkin in their bras and thongs, timber**  
 **Face down. booty up, timber**  
 **That's the way we like to what, timber**  
 **I'm slicker than an oil spill**  
 **She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber**

 **Swing your partner round and round**  
 **End of the night, it's going down**  
 **One more shot, another round**  
 **End of the night, it's going down**  
 **Swing your partner round and round**  
 **End of the night, it's going down**  
 **One more shot, another round**  
 **End of the night, it's going down**

 **[PPGZ]**  
 **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**  
 **You better move, you better dance**  
 **Let's make a night, you won't remember**  
 **I'll be the one, you won't forget**

 **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**  
 **You better move, you better dance**  
 **Let's make a night, you won't remember**  
 **I'll be the one, you won't forget**

 **[RRBZ]**  
 **Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane**  
 **No, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed**  
 **Live in hotels, swing on plane**  
 **Blessed to say, money ain't a thing**  
 **Club jumpin like LeBron now, Voli**  
 **Order me another round, homie**  
 **We about to clown, why, 'cause it's about to go down**

 **Swing your partner round and round**  
 **End of the night, it's going down**  
 **One more shot, another round**  
 **End of the night, it's going down**  
 **Swing your partner round and round**  
 **End of the night, it's going down**  
 **One more shot, another round**  
 **End of the night, it's going down**

 **[PPGZ]**  
 **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**  
 **You better move, you better dance**  
 **Let's make a night, you won't remember**  
 **I'll be the one, you won't forget**

 **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**  
 **You better move, you better dance**  
 **Let's make a night, you won't remember**  
 **I'll be the one, you won't forget**

* * *

The girls

At the same time, they all fall down and laughed.

 _20 minutes later..._

"We're here".Him said.

"YEAH".Buttercup grabbed her suitcase and went off the did Bubbles and Blossom.

When they got off the bus they saw Buttercup talking to the boys, they towards them.

"Hey, guys".They said.

"Hey, they said they'll book us a room".

"What's the hotel called,".Bubbles asked.

"The Luxury Hotel".Butch answered.

"Oh".Then Blossom's mother came.

"Okay everybody, let's go to our rooms".

"Can you explain the rules".

"After we eat okay".They all nodded.

* * *

Dinner

"So we have 3 days for the scavenger hunt?".Bubbles said with confusion.

"Don't we go to school on Monday".Buttercup said.

"Am I the only one with the news, school is out due to the illness of the cafeteria food, everyone was sick and had to go home".

"That's why people were throwing up in the bathroom's".Butch said.

"Then why didn't we get affected".Brick asked.

"I had a vision so I switched out food for you guy's".

"Why didn't you just tell the people there was something in the cafeteria food".Bubbles asked.

"I can't just tell anyone I'm Psychic and say"Hey everybody I just had a vision, the cafeteria food is going to make you puke in the bathrooms".Blossom said sarcastically.

"Well anyway, you will be competing against each other".Everyone shot their heads up.

"Sat what now".They said.

"I know it's hard, but that's the let's get to bed and start tomorrow".Everyone got up and went to theirs.

"Okay let's make this clear, we can't fight, argue, or hurt feelings okay".Everyone went to bed.


	5. The Scavenger Hunt

The Scavenger hunt was about to start and the girls and boys were of the girls were wearing white shorts, with shirts in their respective colors that say's _PPGZ_ on boys were wearing t-shirts in their own respective colors that said _RRBZ_ , wearing baggy shorts that were above their knees.

"Okay everyone here is the rules, you'll be taking the different path but same things, whoever gets everything on the list wins, and tomorrow will be the next, and whoever wins in the final round gets the mystery prize".

"Good luck".The girls said.

"Good luck".The said back.

"On your mark...get set...GO".They all ran towards the path of the scavenger hunt.

"What do we first get first".your reflection".They said with confusion.

"Your reflection".They said with confusion.

"Hey, there's a river".Boomer ran into the river.

"No, no BOOMER".They yelled, but it was too late he jumped in the river trying to get his reflection got out and said,"Man I had him, I just had him".

"IT MEANS A MIRROR, YOU DUMBASS".Butch covered his mouth.

"Thanks, Sherlock".Buttercup said before they ran him in the back of his head".

"STUPID DUMBASS KNOW THEY ARE GONNA GET IT FIRST".Brick yelled.

"THERE'S NO POINT OF YELLING TO GET IT SO WE BETTER HURRY".Butch yelled.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING".Boomer joined in on the yelling contest.

"WE DONT KNOW".Then they all left.

* * *

The Girls

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA".Buttercup was still laughing.

"You're still laughing".Blossom asked,

"Yep".

"Wait...where do we find a mirror".They were dumbfounded.

"Man".Buttercup complained.

"Okay we're not gonna give up...okay...don't complaine about it just Go".

* * *

 **McClain Sisters**

 **Go**

 **Girls: Go, goooo, goooo, goooo, go, go _[x2]_**  
 **Everywhere I go I hear the echo of a roar that keeps rising,**  
 **On the horizon, yeah, walking down the street, I feel the energy the world is demanding, the spaceship is landing.**

 **Now there's no going back, back, back, back, back, back**  
 **No, there's no going back, back, back, back, back**

 ** _[Girls:]_**  
 **I don't see red lights, I just see "Go", I don't do stop signs, I don't hear "No"**  
 **Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly, there's no turning back now, it's win or you die...**  
 **Don't be scared just**  
 **Go _[x16]_**  
 **Don't think about it**  
 **Go _[x16]_**

 ** _[Blossom:]_**  
 **Everyone I know feels like the planets spinning faster and faster.**  
 **Straight for disaster, no, shining through the pressure, 'cause the way we deal with it will define us, pressure makes diamonds.**

 **Now there's no going back, back, back, back, back, back**  
 **No, there's no going back, back, back, back, back**

 ** _[Girls:]_**  
 **I don't see red lights, I just see "Go", I don't do stop signs, I don't hear "No"**  
 **Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly, there's no turning back now, it's win or you die...**  
 **Don't be scared just**  
 **Go _[x16]_**  
 **Don't think about it**  
 **Go _[x16]_**

 **I feel it in the air tonight, I'm seeing the light... in the dark ignited**  
 **And no one's stopping me now, I'm living my dream, and you're all invited!**

 ** _[Girls:]_**  
 **I don't see red lights, I just see "Go", I don't do stop signs, I don't hear "No"**  
 **Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly, there's no turning back now, it's win or you die...**  
 **Don't be scared just**  
 **Go _[x16]_**  
 **Don't think about it**  
 **Go _[x16]_**

 **Go where you go _[x4]_**  
 **Go, go, go, go, go, go, Go, go, go [x2]**

* * *

They ended up in a strong pose.

"Alright ready".

"Yeah".

"But how do we find it".

* * *

Sorry its a short chapter review it if you like it


	6. True Friend

The Boys

"Do we even know where we going".Boomer stopped in their tracks.

"Man".Then Butch heard someone talking.

"Hey, guys you hear that".

"That sounds like the girls".

They ran towards them and saw they were off track.

"Hey, girls".Brick yelled.

"Hey, guys were having trouble knowing where the mirror is".

"Thanks for the hint". brothers were still mad at Butch for telling them the clue.

"OH SHUT UP".Butch yelled at Buttercup.

"WHO YOU TELLING TO SHUT UP".

"YOU".

"YOU SHUT UP".

"NO, YOU SHUT UP".

"WHY WON'T YOU TWO SHUT UP".Yelled Boomer yelled.

"SHUT UP BOOMER".They yelled.

"DON'T TELL HIM TO SHUT UP".Yelled Bubbles.

"YOU SHUT UP BLONDE".Butch yelled.

"*GASP*YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME BLONDE".

"WANNA BET".Butch yelled again.

"SHUT UP BUTCH DON'T TELL HER TO SHUT UP".Boomer yelled.

"SHUT UP BOOMER".Buttercup yelled.

"SHUT UP BUTTERBUTT".Bubbles yelled.

"SHUT UP ONLY I CAN CALL HER THAT".

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUPPPPP".They turned around to see and angry Blossom and Brick.

"Why are we fighting".Blossom asked.

"Butch started it".Buttercup accused Butch.

"Doesn't mean it had to be a 'shut up' contest".Brick said.

"A true friend wouldn't tell a friend to shut up".Blossom said.

"Yeah, a true friend helps another friend help out".Brick said.

* * *

 **"True Friend"**

 **Hanna Montana**

 ** _[Blossom]_**  
 **We sign our cards and letters BFF**  
 **You've got a million ways to make me laugh**  
 **You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back**  
 **It's so good to have you around**

 **You know the secrets I could never tell**  
 **And when I'm quiet you break through my shell**  
 **Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell**  
 **Cause you keep my feet on the ground**

 ** _[Both]_**  
 **You're a true friend**  
 **You're here till the end**  
 **You pull me aside**  
 **When something ain't right**  
 **Talk with me now and into the night**  
 **'Til it's alright again**  
 **You're a true friend**

 ** _[Brick]_**  
 **You don't get angry when I change the plans**  
 **Somehow you're never out of second chances**  
 **Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again**  
 **I'm so lucky that I've found**

 ** _[Both]_**  
 **A true friend**  
 **You're here till the end**  
 **You pull me aside**  
 **When something ain't right**  
 **Talk with me now and into the night**  
 **'Til it's alright again**

 ** _[Blossom]_**  
 **True friends will go to the end of the earth**  
 **Till they find the things you need**  
 **Friends hang on through the ups and the downs**  
 **Cause they've got someone to believe in**

 ** _[All]_**  
 **A true friend**  
 **You're here till the end**  
 **You pull me aside**  
 **When something ain't right**  
 **Talk with me now and into the night**  
 **No need to pretend**  
 **You're a true friend**  
 **You're here till the end**  
 **Pull me aside**  
 **When something ain't right**  
 **Talk with me now and into the night**  
 **'Til it's alright again**  
 **You're a true friend _[3x]_**

* * *

They ended up saying their sorry when Blossom's necklace started glowing.

"Mom's calling".Blossom held her necklace and a screen appeared.

"Ummm honey the hunt has been canceled".She said.

"Why".That's when Him came on the screen.

"Cause he's eating too much food".He said.

"So come back, pack your stuff, and we're making switches for the bus, boy on spa bus, girls on party bus".Then the screen disappeared.

"Let's just go".They all left.

* * *

Finish line

"Hey, where is everybody".Then everyone jumped out of nowhere and said,"SURPRISE".They all jumped.

"Guy's what is all of this".

"Lesson 1-Friendship-Complete".Her mother said.

"So this was just to teach us a lesson about friendship".They all nodded.

"I'm speechless".They said.

"Well I'm not standing here...LET'S PARTY".Buttercup ran up to the dance floor.

"I know".Everyone looked at Bubbles.

"We should have a dance competition".Everyone smiled.

"Boys against Girls".Boomer smiled and nodded.

"Uncle, Mom, Dad, you'll be the judges".They nodded.

"Okay boys first".The boys were on the dance floor.

* * *

 **Don't Run Away**

 **Tyler James William**

 **Boys: Yeah yeah yeah**

 **Brick: Her beauty's crazy**  
 **I watch her from the crowd**  
 **Her voice is so amazing**  
 **She make her momma proud**  
 **I tried to send her flowers**  
 **But she has no address**  
 **Her home is in my heart**  
 **It's like she never left**

 **Boys: This is more than a crush**  
 **More than a like like more than a love**  
 **Baby I'ma make you mine**  
 **And I ain't giving up**

 **Boys: This is more than a crush**  
 **More than a like like more than a love**  
 **Baby I'ma make you mine**  
 **And I ain't giving up**

 **Don't run away**  
 **Don't run away from the truth**  
 **'Cause I'm not giving up on you**  
 **Don't run away**  
 **Don't run away from the truth**  
 **'Cause I'm not giving up on you**

 **Boomer: Shawty you got fire**  
 **But I'm preaching to the choir**  
 **I know you know**  
 **The whole world is watching you, so**

 **Don't run away**  
 **Don't run away from the truth**  
 **'Cause I'm not giving up on you**

 **Butch: Uh, they say true love is blind**  
 **That real romance is timeless**  
 **You're like my favorite movie**  
 **Play it and rewind it**  
 **'Cause baby you're the finest**  
 **Your love I'm gonna find it**  
 **And when I do, I'll run away with you**  
 **Somewhere where they can't find us**

 **Boys: This is more than a crush**  
 **More than a like like more than a love**  
 **Baby I'ma make you mine**  
 **And I ain't giving up**

 **Boys: This is more than a crush**  
 **More than a like like more than a love**  
 **Baby I'ma make you mine**  
 **And I ain't giving up**

 **Don't run away**  
 **Don't run away from the truth**  
 **'Cause I'm not giving up on you**

 **Don't run away**  
 **Don't run away from the truth**  
 **'Cause I'm not giving up on you**

 **Brick: Shawty you got fire**  
 **But I'm preaching to the choir**  
 **I know you know**  
 **The whole world is watching you, so**

 **Don't run away**  
 **Don't run away from the truth**  
 **'Cause I'm not giving up on you**

 **Butch: Normally I couldn't turn your head**  
 **That's why I had to write this instead**  
 **Let's be friends, start out slow**  
 **Get to know you beyond your glow**  
 **You're more than meets the eye**  
 **Girl you pterodactyl fly**  
 **Way back when you knew my name**  
 **The truth is what I bring**

 **Don't run away**  
 **Don't run away from the truth**  
 **'Cause I'm not giving up on you**

 **Don't run away**  
 **Don't run away from the truth**  
 **'Cause I'm not giving up on you**

 **Boomer: Shawty you got fire**  
 **But I'm preaching to the choir**  
 **I know you know**  
 **The whole world is watching you, so**

 **Boys: Don't run away**  
 **Don't run away from the truth**  
 **'Cause I'm not giving up on you**

* * *

The boys stand in a strong judge discussed.

"Next".They girls came up on the dancefloor.

* * *

 **Cascada**

 **Everytime We Touch**

 **Blossom: I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**  
 **I still feel your touch in my dreams**  
 **Bubbles: Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**  
 **Without you it's hard to survive**

 **Girls: 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**  
 **And every time we kiss I swear I could fly**  
 **Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last**  
 **Need you by my side**

 **'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static**  
 **And every time we kiss I reach for the sky**  
 **Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go**  
 **Want you in my life**

 **Buttercup: Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky**  
 **They wipe away tears that I cry**  
 **The good and the bad times we've been through them all**  
 **You make me rise when I fall**

 **Girls: 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**  
 **And every time we kiss I swear I could fly**  
 **Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last**  
 **Need you by my side**

 **'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static**  
 **And every time we kiss I reach for the sky**  
 **Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go**  
 **Want you in my life**

 **Girls: 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**  
 **And every time we kiss I swear I could fly**  
 **Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last**  
 **Need you by my side**

* * *

The judges discussed and made their was a... didn't care so they hugged each all packed their stuff and went on the buses.

* * *

The boys

"Man this was an awesome vacation".Brick said.

"And we go 2 days".Boomer added."Ooh I feel a warm spot".Then realize something."Wait this is a hot tub...BUTCH EWWWW, I'M GETTING OUT OF THIS HOT TUB"."WAIT FOR ME BRO".

* * *

The girls

"Wow the boys were right, they do have 2,000 channels".Buttercup said as she switches throughout the channels.

"Ewwwww I found Butches stinky socks".Bubbles said as she pinched her nose and accidentally threw it on Buttercup's head, then she passed out.

* * *

Azerath

The boys got off the bus and went towards the girls who was caring an unconscious Buttercup.

"What happened".Butch asked.

"Bubbles found your sock and accidentally threw it on Buttercups head, which made her pass out".Blossom explained.

"That's not the worst part,Butch made alittle 'incident' in the hot tub".Brick said while using finger quotes.

"I had to go".Butch protest.

"There was a bathroom".Boomer joined in on the conversation.

"I wouldn't made it anyway".He said while crossing his arm' started to wake up.

"What happened".She asked.

"Bubbles found Butches sock and accidentally threw it on your head, which made you pass out".Blossom said quickly.

"That explains it".

* * *

Review if you enjoyed it


	7. Best Friend Forever

At Lab

* * *

A white portal, Butch, Bubbles, Boomer, Blossom, Brick, and Buttercup came out the portal.

"Hey, guy's, you came back early".Ken said.

"It was a false alarm".They all sat down on the couch and rested.

* * *

Sunday

"Hey guy's wanna go to the water park, it's hot and sunny today".Blossom suggested.

"YEAH".They all left the Professor's lab and went to the park.

* * *

The Park

"Come on Butch".Buttercup was pulling Butch, the went skating and Boomer, Bubbles went to the swings, leaving Blossom and Brick, they sat on the bench eating sweets.

"So what's your favorite cake".Blossom asked.

"Strawberry Shortcake".

"Mine's too. Hey, remember when you guy took our clothes".He sweatdrop.

"I regret that day".They were talking until a brunette 13 yr old boy came up to was Randy.

"Hey Blossom".He greeted.

"Oh...Randy".She turned away with her arms crossed and head up.

"Who's he".Brick glared at him.

"His name is Randy, he prank's every girl in the class, even Bubbles and Buttercup, he uses to like me when...I don't wanna talk about it".Randy sat between them.

"So you wanna go out sometimes I mean-"."NO".She yelled.

"Come on, I know you don't wanna sit around here with this idiot".

They both shot their heads was about to protest, but Blossom beat him to it.

"What did you just know what let me get you straight,

1)No one calls Brick an idiot the only idiot I see is the one in front of me.

2)If you show your face here ever again, I'll get Butch and Buttercup to beat your ass.

3)And three if they can't handle you I swear I will kill you and dance on your grave, SO LEAVE US ALONE".He was pale as snow and ran off.

He was pale as snow and ran off.

Brick put his hand on her shoulder."Everything's is gonna be okay".She gave him a hugged, he hugged her back.

* * *

Bubbles and Boomer

Bubbles and Boomer were on the swings talking.

"Boomer can I ask you something".

"Sure".

"Ummm if you don't mind if I do something to you, I didn't do in a long time".

"What is it".Bubbles got up and sat on Boomer's blushed bright red.

"I haven't sat on my grandmother's lap since I was little and I just wanted know how it feels to be a kid again".Boomer understands, so he wrapped his arm's around her waist, and there was silence...until...

"Bubbles".Somebody called her looked up and saw Cody.

"Hi, Cody".Bubbles got up from Boomer's lap and hugged him.

"Why are you out of the hospital".She asked.

"They said, I can come to the park for an alittle while".Then Boomer saw swears he saw him give a death got up off the swing and greeted himself.

"Hi, I'm Boomer".

"Cody".Then Bubbles heard the ice cream truck."Hey, look ice cream you guys want any".They said 'No' left,

"So how long have you been friends".Boomer asked.

"Longer than you".He said harshly.

"Huh".

"I'm the only friend Bubbles have, not you'.He said.

"It doesn't matter how many friends she has, as long as she's happy".Cody pushed Boomer on the ground until...

"CODY STOP".Someone yelled it was Bubbles.

"How could you".Bubbles help Boomer.

"He started it".

"No, I didn't".

"Don't worry I know what happened...Cody maybe we...shouldn't be friends".

"Fine be that way".Then he left Bubbles got on her knees, and so did Boomer.

"Well, I have no more...weird friends".

"What makes him weird".

"He was hit by a black z ray, and he turned into a werewolf".

"Well, at least you have me".He said.

"Yeah...at least I have you...Boomie".He blushed at the new nickname he gave her

"And you are cute when you blush".

"Bubbles stop making me blush".

"Okay...but would you blush if I did this".Bubbles kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed...again.

"Bubbles".He whined.

"Okay, I'll stop...NOT".Bubbles made their nose touch which Boomer blushed, she was laughing.

"So you think that's funny huh".Boomer tickled Bubbles.

"Hahahahah Boomer stop".

* * *

Buttercup and Butch

"HEY BC WATCH THIS".Butch made a move in the sky.

"Awesome".

"BUTTERCUP".They turned around to see Mitch.

"Oh hey, Mitch".Buttercup was beside Butch.

"Who's this".

"I'm Butch".

"Oh hey".

"BC I'm gonna tear some shreds see ya".Butch left and there was two.

"Isn't that Butch from RRB".He asked.

"Yeah why".

"Why are you hanging out with him".

"Cause...he's my best friend".

"What about me.I mean he uses to be a villain'.

"I don't care".

"BC, why would you hang out with a-".

"A Mitch don't judge people by their actions, or looks, I love him, he loves me, he loves his brothers, my friends, and the City of Townsville, and if you don't appreciate that, then we might as well not be friends"."Whatever,you're not fun anyway"."And you're not smart either way".Then he what Buttercup didn't know was that Butch was behind her.

"I love you too".He said, which made her jump.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU'VE BEEN STANDING THERE".

"Long enough to hear what you said".Buttercup blushed in embarrassment.

"Let's just go find the others".They both left.

* * *

Hope you like it


	8. How Bad Can They Be

At the lab

* * *

The boys were transformed into saw Blossom turn into Gloomy... they definitely know something was wrong.

"Guy's what's wrong".They didn't respond.

"Rowdyruff huddle".The boys huddled up away from the girls.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong".Butch said.

"Hey guy's I gotta idea".Boomer went to the girls you were went on thefloor,on their knees in front of them.

* * *

 **Justin Timberlake ft Anna Kendrick**

 **Brick: You with the sad eyes**  
 **Don't be discouraged, oh I realize**  
 **It's hard to take courage**  
 **In a world** **full of people**  
 **You can lose sight of it all**  
 **The darkness inside you**  
 **Can make you feel so small**

 **Boomer: Show me a smile then**  
 **Don't be unhappy**  
 **Can't remember when**  
 **I last saw you laughing**  
 **This world makes you crazy**  
 **And you've taken all you can bear**  
 **Just, call me up**  
 **'Cause I will always be there**

 **Butch: And I see your true colors**  
 **Shining through**  
 **I see your true colors**  
 **And that's why I love you**

 **Blossom: So don't be afraid to let them show**  
 **Bubbles: Your true colors**  
 **Buttercup: True colors are beautiful**  
 **All: I see your true colors**  
 **Shining through (true colors)**  
 **I see your true colors**  
 **And that's why I love you**  
 **So don't be afraid to let them show**  
 **Your true colors**  
 **True colors are beautiful**  
 **Butch: Like a rainbow**  
 **Buttercup: Ooh ooh ooh like a rainbow**

 **Boomer: Ooh can't remember when**  
 **I last saw you laughing**  
 **Bubbles: Ooh oh oh**  
 **Boomer: This world makes you crazy**  
 **Taking all you can bear**  
 **Just, call me up**  
 **'Cause I'llbe always be** **there**

 **All: And I see your true colors**  
 **Shining through**  
 **I see your true colors**  
 **And that's why I love you**  
 **So don't be afraid (don't be afraid)**  
 **To let them show**  
 **Your true colors**  
 **True colors are beautiful**  
 **Boys: Like a rainbow**  
 **Girls: Ooh ooh oh like a rainbow**

* * *

of them was hugging.

"Thanks, guys".

"Your welcome".

They hugged again.

"Awww Buttercup are you going soft".Said Butch.

"And you ruined the moment".Then Buttercup punches him in the stomach.

"I think my last pizza is coming up".Then he made a sick face."WHERE'S THE BATHROOM".Butch ran to the bathroom and made a puke sound."Ewwww you're stinking up the whole room".

"Does anybody have perfume"?

* * *

Monday

"Man I can't believe this is the last day".Butch complained.

'Well as long as we waste our day right".Everyone had an evil smirk, and looked at knew exactly what they want.

"...Okay".They all surrounded Blossom.

"Azerath-Mentreon-Sinthose".The book appeared.

"Okay let's see".

"Hey look at this one".Boomer pointed out.

"A transformation spell".

"Okay...Utha,mesu,desi,Espa".Then she trasnformed into...Butch.

"WOW".

"Wow, I do look good looking".

"Check again".They all laughed,then Blossom smelled something.

"What's that smell".Blossom sniffed (her) Butches armpit.

"EWW IT'S ME, IT'S ME".Blossom did that thing, that girls do, flatter their arms while jumping.

"I'm not that bad".Blossom had lifted up her arm and blew (her) armpit, everyone ran screaming.

"Yeah...not that bad.I wish I could be someone less stinky".Then Blossom turned into Boomer.

"HEY GUY'S SHE TRANSFORMED AGAIN".They all ran and saw two Boomers.

"COOL".Boomer yelled and ran over to Blossom(Boomer).

"Turn into...Buttercup".

"Transform into...Buttercup".

Blossom transformed into Buttercup.

"Okay this is getting boring can we do something else".She said.

"Transform into Blossom".She turned back to normal.

"Well watch this".Black orbs surrounded Blossom's hands and tiny fireworks fired from the sky.

"Ooooh".Blossom's friends were really happy that she had a life of excitement.

* * *

Tuesday

Everyone was talking and they got to their lockers they were prepared.A whole bunch of letters came out of their lockers.

"Let's get this clean up".

"Thanks, guys".They all helped Blossom with her letters

 _"I don't know what people are friends are the say they're bad, cause even if are bad...how bad can they be"._

* * *

The End

* * *

Sorry it's short but that's how I write bye


End file.
